Operator: Crack Version
by black rose-raven angel
Summary: A collab between me and my sister written on a long plane ride. Includes karaoke and craziness. Please don't kill me for this...


**Please don't kill me... Seriously, promise before you read that you won't kill me... This is not edited and is definitely a crack fic, but I promised I'd put it up. The real version will be put up... someday...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing cartoon dubbed Teen Titans. (Ahh if only...)**

* * *

She had no idea why she was sitting there in that karaoke bar listening to various people trying to sing. Sadly most of them were quite pathetic. She would have left about an hour ago when someone started to sing opera, but she wasn't here for herself.

"Azar, if Starfire wasn't my best friend I wouldn't have even had to come here!" she groaned out loud.

Said best friend was about to go up on the stage to sing a song she had heard the other day on the radio. Both thought it was a very nice song as well, which was a first. The two rarely agreed on music choices.

Star walked up to the stage and grabbed the mike, "Hello friends, I am Kori Anders and I want to sing Skyscraper by Demi Lovato!" she said bubbly.

When the music started playing, all eyes were on her, unlike many of the previous people that had tried to sing various popular songs.

She grabbed onto the microphone that she had put back on the stand.

**Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance**

Kori held herself while she sang, rocking back and forth.

**Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?**

**You can take everything I have**  
**You can break everything I am**  
**Like I'm made of glass**  
**Like I'm made of paper**  
**Go on and try to tear me down**  
**I will be rising from the ground**  
**Like a skyscraper**  
**Like a skyscraper**

She grabbed the mike and walked across the stage as she sang.

**As the smoke clears, I awaken  
and untangle you from me  
Would it make you, feel better  
to watch me while I bleed?**

As she sang this she lowered herself down and sang to one of the men in the audience then stood back up to sing the next line.

**All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet  
**

She stopped suddenly and looked at the crowd.

**You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
**

She put the microphone back onto its stand and grasped it with both hands tightly.

**Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear  
Yea-ohh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here  
**

She loosened her grip on the mike and moved one hand down to her side. She sang softly.**  
****You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper**

She placed both hands back on the mike.

**Ohh Ohhhh!  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground**

Kori lifted her hand up slowly.

**Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper**

She lifted both hands

**Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper**

She lowered both hands back to the mike as she finished smiling. The people clapped and whistled at her and her smile got brighter if it was even possible. She walked back to the table, beaming.

"How did I do friend Rachel?" she asked honestly.

"You did amazing." Raven answered truthfully, allowing a very small smile to grace her face.

"Thank you!" Kori hugged her best friend.

"So how much longer is this going to be?" Rachel asked, putting her chin in her hand.

"Um, most likely for another hour or two, but it is worth the wait!" Kori exclaimed before leaning in to whisper," That is when the actual good singers come out, not many people know of it because they hear the bad singers first and do not wish to do the staying there for long." She put her hand to her mouth, " That was not the nice thing to say. I am the sorry."

"Don't be, Kor," Rachel said placing a reassuring hand on hers, "Sadly, it's the truth." she said groaning at the thought of having to whitness another horrible attempt at singing.

Raivin sang and everyone threw tomatos at her and then she married bb

The end they almost lived happily ever after…

But the random old guy with MAN BOOBS( what chubby boobs) danced on the table in his Doom Patrol underwear… So Raven killed Beast Boy for unmentionable reasons… And she married Red X. Yay! (there your Red X Rae moment!)

Ugh… Doggy diapers…

* * *

**My little sis helped write this… Hope that explains things…**

**Remember, you promised not to kill me!  
**

**Feel free to review with your reactions, I'd love to see them!  
**

**I know I'm tired when I allow myself to post this...  
**

**Night,**

**~Ash a.k.a. Rose  
**


End file.
